deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowlands invasion
The rule of the Shadow Lord was a period of sixteen years in which the Shadow Lord disestablished the monarchy of Deltora, split the Belt of Deltora and took possession of Del. During this time, the Shadow Lord exercised ultimate power and absolute control over Deltora, its citizens and laws. The palace of Del became the headquarters for the Shadow Lord and his will was enforced by Grey Guards and other servants. Prelude After the Battle for Deltora, the Shadow Lord knew that it could not conquer Deltora through a direct assault thanks to the powers of the Belt of Deltora. It sent its spies into Deltora to learn all the strengths and weaknesses of the Belt, which eventually boiled down to one thing: the people's faith in their king. With its end goal decided, the Shadow Lord created shape shifting beings called Ols to infiltrate the royal family of Deltora. Over many generations they became the chief advisors of the kings and queens. The Ols used their positions to sow dissent among the people of Deltora by installing a series of rules to limit the amount of time the kings and queens interacted with their people. The later generations never even left the grounds outside the palace. They also limited the amount of times the monarchs wore the Belt of Deltora to the day they are crowned, as well as the number of children they were permitted to have. As the power of the Belt began to weaken, the Shadow Lord began setting some of its other plans into motion. It created a magic fog around the palace to give off the illusion of a perfect world to anyone who looked outside it. It also instructed its servants to place the Four Sisters at the corners of Deltora and the Grey Tide in the city of Hira. The Ak-Baba sent to kill off the dragons, since they were the only creatures who could threaten the Shadow Lord's plans. Meanwhile, the Shadow Lord's servants began to slowly poison the kings and queens of Deltora. This meant their children would become king or queen at a young age, which further injured the people's faith in the monarchs. On two occasions, the chief advisers also drove off people who were good friends and consultants to the young monarchs. The first was Ballum, brother to king Elstred and the second was Jarred, friend of King Endon. On the day before the invasion, the Shadow Lord contacted its servant at the time, Prandine, and told him of his role in the attack. This conversation was overheard by Min, so Prandine pushed her down a flight of stairs. Because of her death, her son Barda fled the palace, fearing his life would be next. Attack on Palace of Del During the reign of King Endon, Ak-Baba began to attack the palace, causing mayhem and chaos. They destroyed the roof of the tower where the Belt of Deltora was stored and crushed it. Each Ak-Baba then took a gem from the belt and flew with it to a dangerous location within that gem's territory. They also systematically killed off the palace guards. While Endon, Jarred and Sharn were kept in the high tower, Sharn pushed Prandine to his death. Vowing to one day find the gems, Endon, Jarred, Sharn and Anna escaped the palace and went into hiding. During this, Ak-Baba took the gems to seven dangerous locations around the island, and carefully hid them there, while the Shadow Lord placed a guardian over each gem. Rule During his rule, the Shadow Lord made the palace of Del his headquarters. The Shadow Lord was extremely brutal during his rule and many laws were enforced, including all fruit of Del belonging to the Shadow Lord and a curfew during night time. Any resistance by citizens were killed immediately by Grey Guards. Recovering the Gems Sixteen years into the Shadow Lord's rule, Endon decided to impart his quest onto Lief. He spent many years repairing the belt and secretly training his son for the task. Choosing Barda as his guide, Endon devised a plan to travel to each of the locations, which he had discovered while listening to rumours in Del. Conclusion Aftermath Trivia References Category:Events